Party Girl
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: james is bored at his house. and can not wait to go to a party at remus's house. but jame's worst emeny is going to be there. the party girl. *this is based upon the 5th hp book*
1. James

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of these characters, the over $14 million dollar JKR does though. :-D

*NOTE* this is a Lilly and James romance. The currant setting is between the summer of their 6th and 7th year. This fan fiction is written on the recent facts of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Here I go!

* + * + * + * + * + * + *

James slumped onto his ocean-covered bed and sighed. James is seventeen-year-old boy with piercing electric blue eyes and his black unruly hair. His mother just came home from one of her 'outings' which he knew that she was smelling of beer and smoke, he didn't feel like looking at his mother and feeling disappointed that his mother can not even stop for just one night. His father was out on one of his missions for the ministry in France with some peace negotiations for the stopping of the giants to come into their mists. His mother was cheating on him sleeping with a different man each night. He didn't say anything to his father about it; he was better off not knowing.

The piercing sound of his mother's voice filled the air, 'J-AMES! J-*there was a crashing sound coming from down stairs* AMES! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!'

James obediently went down the stairs and saw his mother sitting down on the couch with her hair all over the place and her dress looked like she put it on in the dark. 'Yes mother.' James's mother liked to keep things strictly formal.

'I need for you to find that lousy house elf and bring her to me. I can't seem to find her anywhere! Look at my dress she never mended it properly and now I look terrible!' James could smell the cigarette smoke off of her.

'Yes mother.' James went into the kitchen and saw their house elf Maggie sleeping by the fire with a moth eaten' blanket over her. James went over to her and gently shook her. 'Maggie mother needs you.'

'Oy! Young Master Potter I did not hear the mistress enter! She's going too angry with me.' Maggie instantly got up and brushed herself off then went into wear James's mother was sitting. James heard muffled cries of pleading from Maggie; he just shook his head at his mother's actions and went back up to his room. On his bed was a black owl from Sirius.

__

James,

Mother has been annoying the hell out of me. Complaining about me and all of the trouble I am in with the pranks that we have pulled. Not only that but she somehow found out that I went out with Susan Niam, you know the really hot muggle born girl in our grade. Well she's been complaining of all this pureblood stuff, actually a pain.

Anyways have you heard of the party that Moony is having? I heard that a bunch of hotties are going to be there. You have to go Prongs; you could probably even stay there until the end of the summer if you want! I have to go see you at the party.

Padfoot

James crumpled up the letter and threw it into the corner of his room and went over to his desk and wrote back.

__

Padfoot

Of coarse I'm going to the party! You would have to think that I was crazy or something NOT to go. 

Prongs

James gave the parchment to the owl, and watched it disappear over the horizon. Of coarse he was going to go to the party. But the only thing he had to do was to ask his mother. He didn't know when he should but the party was in two days, and he didn't want to just leave on her. James decided on telling her right now, about the party, before it was to late.

He found his mother in her bed with purple sheets on the floor with a bucket on the floor with his mother's head in it, with her making sicking sounds. 'I told you Maggie I don't need you. Only come when you are called.'

James coughed, 'It's me mother.' 

She lifted her head from the bucket and moved the hair that was sticking to her bottom lip of drool, 'Oh hello James. You need something dear?'

'Yes, Remus Lupin is having a party in two days and I was invited to go, then spend the rest of vacation there with him and his parents.'

'Whatever James, I don't care.' Her face was a waxy pale, 'Just leave me to be sick alone.' She waved her arm; James took his cue to leave. Relieved that his mother had agreed into letting him go.

James went back up stair to his room and took out a book from his bookcase. This time a muggle book by the name of Cinderella. He took the book and sat down onto his bed and read it for the millionth time that summer on July twenty ninth.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

SO what did you all think? Review! please! I do plan on continuing this story threw out until the end. But I need a beta so any offers? 


	2. Lilly

Ok now it's Lilly's turn to talk

  


anything that u recognize I don't own.

  


Note:: the questions from the quiz is from emode.com:: here's the link 

  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * 

  
  


Lilly and her best friend Gaia were sitting on the floor of her room reading a magazine.

  


'What type of flirt are you?' Gaia said holding up the magazine.

  


'Not another stupid quiz, Gaia.' Lilly sighed.

  


'Have you ever asked a man for his number?'

  


'Yes.'

  


'How often do you touch people when you talk? Every opportunity I get, pretty frequently, Not to often, I don't touch, never thought about it.'

  


'Never thought about it.'

  


'Your style is, conservative, hip, comfortable, seductive.'

  


'Comfortable.'

  


'When a guy you like is near you your confidence, skyrockets, increases a bit, remains the same, suffers a bit, plummets.'

  


'Depends on the guy. But mostly stays the same.'

  


'Even when around James?'

  


'Gargoyles I hate James, he's just so stuck up and picks on anyone who he thinks he's better then. He's been doing it since he was a first year and now were going to be in our 7th year and he's still going to do it.'

  


'OK! You are a shy flirt! Lilly your shy, that's so cute!'

  


'Why do you even bother reading those Gaia? They're always wrong.' Lilly grabbed a stuffed animal and hugged it.

  


'I don't know, gives me something to do I guess.' We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. 'I can't belive that we are going to be 7th years now.'

  
  


'Sounds like fun to me. I just want to know who's going to be head girl and boy.'

  


'You know your going to be head girl Lilly, everyone knows that you will be.'

  


'I don't know why you all thing that I am though.' Lilly sighed. 

  


Gaia looked at the clock on Lilly's dresser, 'I have to get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe.'

  


'Alright, bye.'

  


'Bye.'

  


Lilly sat up on her bed and got lost in her stuffed animals. 

  


Gaia and Lilly are both now 7th years at Hogwarts. Gaia lived just down the street and spent most of her days with Lilly doing just stuff. Lilly was a bored and single, her parents were down stairs listening to the weather report and her sister was some where with her boy friend. Gaia had a boyfriend Remus Lupin, but hasn't seen him all summer long. She was really down in the dumps because she hasn't seen him.

  


A blue owl came running into her bedroom with a note. Lilly opened the note.

  


_Lilly,_

_Just got a letter from Remus. He's having a party on Saturday night. You want to come? He said I could bring you too. Send back your answer with Blue._

  


_Gaia_

  


I went down stairs and saw my parents on the couch with there eye glued to the TV.

  


'Could I go to a party with Gaia Saturday night?' I asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

  


'Yeah, sure be home before Monday.' My mom said.

  


I went back up stairs and wrote a letter to Gaia.

  


_Gaia,_

  


_My parents said I could. Give me a call in the morning._

  


_Lilly_

  


I gave blue the letter, then it just hit me. 

  


Remus is a Maruder, and so is James, shit. Oh well a parties a party, I probably won't even see him hopefully.

  
  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  


REVEIW!!

  



	3. James II

OK BACK TO TALKING TO JAMES 

Note to ::Cutsie - I lyke Lilly with to LL's 

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * 

James sat in his room packing his stuff for school, he decided on staying at Remus's house for the rest of vacation he has nothing else better to do anyways. Remus and Sirius are coming to get him up in about half an hour. Hoping that they will be late because he just started packing all of his school stuff. 

The door barged open with Sirius and Remus standing there. 

'Hey there James, hope your ready.' Said Sirius smiling. 

'I was hoping that you guys would be coming late but I guess you decided to come early instead.' James said folding his socks. 

'Come on James we'll help you right Sirius?' Said Remus. 

'Of coarse we will.' Sirius took James's clothes and threw them into his trunk and locked it. 'All done, lets go.' 

'I was going to fold them, but I guess not.' Said James. 

'Alright come on lets go back to my place and get the party all set up, before everyone else gets there.' Said Remus grabbing James's bird Mora, everyone followed and went to Remus's house through Flo [don't know if thats how u 

spell it. Tell me if im wrong!] Powder. James entered Remus house into his room, which was a mess. Clothes, spell books, and qudditch supplies all over the floor. 

'Come on lets put your stuff down and get the party ready.' Said Sirius. They all went down the stairs and James asked a question. 

'Hey ummmmm Remus who's coming to the party?' 

'Just about all of the 7th year Griffendor's. Gaia, Bo, Emma, Lilly-'

'Lilly? She hates me!.' 

'No she doesn't and besides you'll propley won't even see her.' Sirius said putting his arm around James. 

'Now lets get this started.' Remus said. 

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * 

I kno that it's short just deal with it! 


	4. Lilly II

'So what are you going to wear?' Gaia asked Lilly as they sat on her bed.

  


'Clothes.' I shrugged.

  


'No shit Lil, but really what?'

  


'I don't know.'

  


'Lil the party is in an hour and you still haven't decided?'

  


'You could say that.'

  


Gaia groaned, 'I'll find you something then.' She got up and went to my closet fumbling threw my clothes. After a couple of minutes she came out with a pair of black booty shorts and a black one shouldered shirt with silver stars across the hem. 'Here.'

  


'I can't wear that!'

  


'Then why is it in your closet.' Gaia raised her eyebrow at me. 'Just go put it on.'

  


'Fine.' I went across the hall to the bathroom and put it on, then went back to my room to see Gaia.

  


'See your gorgeous, now lets just put on some make up and your ready.' Gaia sat me down and put glitter under my eyes and stars at the corners of my eyes. She left my hair down.

  


'What bout you now?' I said turning to her, who was still wearing her jammies.

  


She opened her bag, 'This is mine.' She took out a black mini skirt and a silver shirt that tied in the back with three nice strings, and a deep V- neck.

  


'Cool.' I said to her.

  


'Isn't though.' She said going off to bathroom and to change. She came back with her clothes on and her long blonde hair braided into a million braids. 'Ok lets go to the party, it isn't going to start without us.'

  


'Ok.' I followed her out of my room into me and my sisters cozy room. Petunia was sitting down in a chair with a book over her.

  


'I see that you two sluts are going to go to your party now.'

  


'Fuck off Petunia, I don't want to hear it right now and ruin my night because of you.'

  


She stood up with her book in hand, 'I don't want to see you anywayz Lilly, so why don't you leave already so I can get on with my life.' She stomped out of the room.

  


'Now that, that's over with.' Gaia turned to the fire place.

  


'Remus.' We said both stepping into the fire place. 


	5. James III

Sirius and I were bringing the keg out from the basement from Remus's basement and putting it into the living room. 

  


'So who you going to dance with James?' Sirius asked as we were brining it up the stairs.

  


'Not sure yet, just some random girls at the party you know how it goes.'

  


'Yeah, well I'm going to be looking over at Lilly tonight she's mighty fine James, don't know why you get on her bad side.'

  


'I don't choose to, it just sort of happens. We just don't agree with things.' Sirius and I put the keg in the corner of the room.

  


'Right.' Sirius said shaking his head.

  


An hour later . . .

  


I swear all of the 7th years were there not including the Slytherins. Remus soon found Gaia and was danincg with her and Sirius was with a bunch of girls dancing. I went over to the keg and downed a cup, then another cup, and another. Sirius came over to me.

  


'Hey why aren't you with any of the ladies? They don't bite.' Sirius said as two Ravenclaw girls came over to him and started to pull him back onto the dance floor. But Sirius just put his arms around the two and stood to talk with me.

  


'Haven't found any good ones yet.'

  


'What are you talking about there all good!' Sirius went back out onto the dance floor with the two girls and was caught up in the heat wave. Then I somehow found myself on the dance floor too with a hundred other people dancing close to together, most of the girls had already found there clothes off and where now in there bra and underwear as the guys had there shirts off full of sweat. I saw Lilly in the corner with a guy and she didn't look like she was enjoying it one bit the way he was feeling her. I went over and stole her away with the music flowing between the bodies.

  


'What do you want Potter?' Lilly flipped her hair around and was close to me, closer then she wanted to be but had no choice for everyone pressing up against each other.

  


'Didn't look like you where having much fun with that guy over there figured I'd take you away from him.'

  


'I didn't ask you, but' Lilly came closer to me (if that was possible) and whispered into my ear, 'thank you.' She snaked her arms around me and started moving to the sound of the music.

  


'No problem.' I smiled at her and felt the music with her. After a couple of songs Lilly leaned up into my ear.

  


'Want to get a breath outside?' 

  


'OK.' I followed her outside and we sat down by the rose bushes away from the music.

  


'So Potter think your going to be headboy?' Lilly laid down on the grass and inhaled the fresh air.

  


'I don't know. My mother think's I will, I don't know I want to be though. Won't be able to break the rules any more.' Lilly laughed and rolled over and looked at me. 'What about you?'

  


'Gaia said that I will be, but I don't think I will be.' We sat in silence for a while. Lilly's hand crept up and pulled me down on top of her and she forced her lips onto mine. I tasted a thick layer of beer.

  


'Have a little bit to much to drink?' I asked as she kissed me again.

  


'Not enough to make me pass out.' She kissed me again and this time I let her continue long and kissed her back, 'You too I guess.'

  


'Not enough to make my problems go away.'

  


'Am I one of your problems?' Lilly stopped and looked at me.

  


'Not now you not. Definitely not now.' I kissed Lilly under the stars.

  



	6. Lilly III

I woke up and I was in the grass behind the bushes, with someone was next to me with there arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw James laying next to me with his arms wrapped around my petite frame and my head resting onto his shoulder.

  


Shit why am I. James and I didn't. Shit what the hell happened last night? I remember dancing with this guy then James came over to me and we danced. Then I kissed him and then I must have fallen alseep. I have to go and find Gaia if she's still here and get home. Shit.

  


I got up carefully from James's side and made my way back into the house and saw Gaia and Remus sleeping on the couch together. They were both already up and were whispering words into each other's ear. Gaia noticed me come into the room.

  


'Hey your finally up.' Gaia said looking over at me.

  


'Yeah, umm could I talk to you?' I asked hastily.

  


'Sure.' Gai got up from the couch and kissed Remus before coming over to me. We went into the kitchen. 'What's wrong?'

  


'I fell alseep last night with James outside.' I bit my bottom lip.

  


'So.' She shrugged.

  


'That's all you can say?!'

  


'It's about time you two stopped fighting. I'm glad that you had a good time.'

  


'That's just the thing Gaia, I don't like James.'

  


'You just keep on telling yourself that sweetie. I know that you like him just admit to yourself.' Gaia nudged my side.

  


'I don't like him though. I have to get home I'm going to get into so much trouble Gaia for staying here.' I told her.

  


'Yeah I have to get home too. Let me just say bye to Remus then we'll leave ok?' Gaia smiled at me.

  


'OK, I'll be waiting and if your not back in five minutes I'm coming in there.' I heard Gaia laugh at me while leaving threw the door bac k to see Remus. A couple minutes later Gaia came back into the room.

  


'Ready?'

  


'Yup.' I nodded. Gaia and I went threw the fire place then went home.

  



End file.
